


Пользователь “Ван Ибо” завершил звонок

by maresca



Category: GOT7, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, jamples, ван ибо матерится, джексон - идиот, джексон - собака, джемочки, сюр, угар, ямочки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maresca/pseuds/maresca
Summary: Однажды здравый смысл подвёл Ван Ибо, и он познакомил Джексона Вана с Чжу Цзаньцзинем...
Relationships: Jackson Wang / Zhu Zanjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Пользователь “Ван Ибо” завершил звонок

Ван Ибо был очень занят очень важным делом. Он почти прошёл заковыристый уровень игрушки типа “3 в ряд” на телефоне, когда на экране всплыло окно вызова по Скайпу. Уже за сам факт вторжения звонившего ожидало суровое возмездие, но ещё на свою беду звонивший носил имя “Джексон Ван”, - и это было приговором.

Ван Ибо сбросил звонок, но было поздно - уровень он слил. А Джексон имел глупость позвонить снова.

\- Привет! - радостно заорал он. - В первый раз что-то разъединилось. 

\- Контакты в твоей голове… - пробурчал Ван Ибо. - Чего надо?

Что Ван Ибо исключительно бесило в Джексоне, так это полная неспособность догадываться, что ему не рады.

\- Я в Пекине! - ещё более радостно заорал Джексон.

Ван Ибо вполне мог поблагодарить его за предупреждение, если бы не знал, что такие “отличные новости” Джексон обычно сообщает не просто так.

\- И?

\- Го бухать прямо сейчас!

Ну, разумеется.

\- Нет, сегодня никак. И вообще никак.

\- А что сегодня?

\- Встреча одноклассников.

\- Ты учился в школе? А я и не знал…

Ван Ибо потянулся к кнопке сброса вызова, но, увы, быстро понял, что Джексон ведь снова перезвонит.

\- Как я тебе уже неоднократно говорил, а ты столько же раз забывал, “встреча одноклассников” - это наша регулярная патичка с кастом Untamed.

\- О, круто! - обрадовался Джексон. - Я, конечно, так и не посмотрел, но с удовольствием пойду с тобой!

За что ему это, Ван Ибо не знал и не хотел знать. Он просто сжал свободную руку в кулак и понадеялся, что не разобьёт собственный телефон.

\- Патичка для своих.

\- Так это же здорово! - покивал Джексон. - Даже лучше, что посторонних не будет.

Лексикон Ван Ибо был довольно богат, и послать Джексона в особо извращённое порнопаломничество он мог, но внезапно ему в голову пришла занятная мысль. Он уже некоторое время находил встречи одноклассников скучноватыми: все уже настолько пообтёрлись и изучили друг друга, что не было ни пьяных драк, ни спонтанного секса в уборной. Мятежная душа Ван Ибо требовала разнообразия, а тщеславие - возможности внести эту патичку в анналы истории, как “вечеринку, которую испортил Ван Ибо (приведя какого-то левого придурка)”. Мятежная душа и тщеславие в четыре руки отпиздили здравый смысл. 

\- А давай! - сказал Ван Ибо.

Порченым отчаянно завоняло ещё на входе в забегаловку, которую актёры сняли под вечеринку. Джексон стащил кроссовки и раскидал их по углам. Его даже не смутило, что вся остальная обувь стоит аккуратно в ряд как по линеечке. Даже Ван Ибо, слывший отчаянным бунтарём, не рисковал и ставил свои кеды ровно, потому что прекрасно знал, что за малейшее поползновение кое-кто из тусовки может сожрать живьём. 

И разумеется, этот самый кое-кто, видимо, пятой точкой почуяв бунт, нарисовался у входа, молча переставил кроссовки Джексона, а потом уже посмотрел на вновь пришедших: неодобрительно на хозяина кроссовок и вопросительно на Ван Ибо.

Одним из неоспоримых коммуникативных талантов Ван Ибо было умение ёмко представлять друг другу незнакомых людей.

\- Ван Цзяэр, заноза, ему легче дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочется. Чжу Цзаньцзинь, зануда, он так объяснит, что тебе самому расхочется. За сим откланиваюсь: пойду нахуярюсь.

И Ван Ибо как ветром сдуло: завершать формальную часть он тоже умел эффектно. Ошеломлённый стремительностью знакомства “зануда” застыл в растерянности. Ошеломлённый “занудой” Джексон сглотнул и решительно протянул руку.

\- Очень рад. Можно просто “Джексон”.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь с сомнением посмотрел на протянутую ладонь.

\- А ты руки мыл, просто Джексон?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Джексон.

\- Понятно… - вздохнул Цзаньцзинь, достал из кармана резиновую перчатку, надел и наконец ответил на рукопожатие. 

Пассаж не поспособствовал какой-либо мысленной работе у Джексона: он не только сжал руку в перчатке, но ещё и схватил другую - без перчатки. Чжу Цзаньцзинь взвыл.

\- Мне кажется, это судьба! - с чувством произнёс Джексон, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь зашипел:

\- Быстро в туалет!

\- Что, так сразу?..

\- Да, так сразу - мыть руки!

И именно там, в сортире забегаловки, Ван Ибо и проебал (по причине своего отсутствия в оном сортире) тот решающий момент, когда он ещё мог повлиять на ситуацию. Чжу Цзаньцзинь педантично проконтролировал процесс омовения (полминуты и ни секундой меньше) и наконец расслабленно улыбнулся. И это стало концом Джексона Вана: узрев печально знаменитые ямочки Чжу Цзаньцзиня, Джексон был окончательно потерян для прочих представителей человечества и животного мира.

Хотя для Джексона конец уже наступил, конец вечеринки ещё только начинался. Ван Ибо даже спросил самого себя, когда он успел вывести со своего лба татуировку “не пускать Джексона Вана в компанию не совсем ещё неадекватных людей”. 

Для начала Джексон без приглашения брякнулся на место рядом с Чжу Цзаньцзинем, хотя там явно лежали чьи-то вещи. Потом он за какие-то полчаса успел вынести всем присутствующим мозг - вопросами о Чжу Цзаньцзине. Джексон с огромным интересом выслушал рассказы о всех питомцах Цзаньцзиня, включаю монстеру, а когда кто-то неосторожно упомянул 25 дублей падения с лестницы, едва не расплакался и чуть не утопил Чжу Цзаньцзиня в супе.

Вскоре Чжу Цзаньцзинь сдался и, соврав, что у него разболелась голова, попытался сбежать. Джексон не тушуясь вызвался его проводить, причём сделал это с такой детской непосредственностью, что даже Ибо понял, почему Цзаньцзинь не смог отказать: это было всё равно, что пнуть хромого щенка. Но вечеринка впервые за долгое время показалась Ван Ибо занятной (особенно после ухода Джексона), и вмешиваться он не стал: о судьбе Джексона Ибо не беспокоился, о судьбе Чжу Цзаньцзиня - тем более.

Ван Ибо и позабыл бы об этой пикантной истории, если бы на следующий вечер ему снова не прервал игру звонок по Скайпу. Тут он даже разозлиться не успел: Ибо в своей мятежной душе и не догадывался, что у Чжу Цзаньцзиня есть его контакты в Скайпе. Растерявшись, Ван Ибо ответил на звонок.

Появившийся на экране Чжу Цзаньцзинь держал в одной руке свою сахарную летягу по кличке Бигмак, а в другой пипетку, из которой он спаивал деликатес из Макдональдса тёплым молочком. Ван Ибо невольно залип на этой идиллической картине.

\- Скажи мне, пожалуйста, он больной? - не здороваясь, огорошил его вопросом Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

\- Я, конечно, не ветеринар, - с сомнением ответил Ван Ибо. - Но по мне так жрёт эта тварь, как вполне здоровая.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь недобро сузил глаза.

\- Я про Ван Цзяэра!

\- Повторяю: я не ветеринар. Но для собак его комплекции гиперактивность вполне естественна.

\- Он торчит весь день под моими окнами и орёт какую-то дурацкую песню…

\- Интересно какую? - спросил Ван Ибо, надеясь, что по выражению его лица будет понятно: на самом деле, ему совсем не интересно.

\- Что-то про то, чтоб я его не ненавидел и дал любви шанс… Честно признаюсь, до этой песни я его ещё не ненавидел!..

\- Ну, петь серенады - это вполне на него похоже… Совет да любовь вам! - Ван Ибо потянулся к заветной красной кнопке.

Не тут-то было.

\- Стоять! - рявкнул Цзаньцзинь, и Ван Ибо даже дёрнулся. - Будь добр, разрули эту ситуацию!

\- Я???

\- А кто?! Скажи ему, чтоб оставил меня в покое!

\- А у тебя у самого язык есть? - съязвил Ван Ибо.

\- Ты мне с ним целоваться предлагаешь?..

Ван Ибо не нашёлся, что ответить. Это, собственно, была одна из причин, по которой он недолюбливал Чжу Цзаньцзиня: хвалёная язвительность Ибо, ставившая в тупик самых непробиваемых, на Чжу Цзаньцзине не работала - тот выворачивал всё в какую-нибудь наклонную плоскость, и у Ибо не оставалось слов. А Ван Ибо очень не любил, когда последнее слово оставалось не за ним.

\- А что, - наконец собрался с мыслями Ибо, - может, его поцелуй наконец превратит тебя из жабы в человека?

Но нет. На Чжу Цзаньцзине даже это не работало.

\- Оставь в покое жаб! А Ван Цзяэру скажи, чтоб оставил в покое меня.

\- Слушай, - огрызнулся Ван Ибо. - Я, конечно, понимаю, откуда у всех уверенность, что Джексону нужна мамка. Но с какой радости в его мамки записали меня, я понимать отказываюсь! Может, у меня грудь выросла?!..

Чжу Цзаньцзинь вгляделся в его грудь.

\- Кстати, да. Ты качаешься?

Ван Ибо моргнул, а потом завершил звонок. Но через пять минут Чжу Цзаньцзинь позвонил снова.

\- Я не понял: ты с ним поговорил или нет? Он всё ещё под окном.

\- Может, ты лучше дашь любви шанс? - взмолился Ван Ибо. - Джексон, на самом деле, очень милый и, возможно, даже поддаётся дрессировке. Хотя тут я не уверен: у меня не вышло.

На самом деле, Ван Ибо держал в кармане фигу, потому что и Джексона он милым не считал, и любовная жизнь Чжу Цзаньцзиня ему была до лампочки (на Сяо Чжаня не претендует - и пусть себе живёт). Он просто надеялся, что, уступив инстинктам, Чжу Цзаньцзинь отвлечёт на себя внимание Джексона, и Ибо наконец сможет пройти этот долбаный уровень в игрушке!

На счастье Ван Ибо Бигмаку пора было баиньки: пока Чжу Цзаньцзинь укладывал его в мешочек, Ибо отключился. Джексону он, разумеется, звонить не стал. Джексон позвонил ему сам. В три часа ночи.

Ван Ибо еле-еле разомкнул глаза и воткнул, кто он, где он и что это за рожа в телефоне, а Джексона уже несло:

\- Бро! Настоящий бро! Ты ведь знал! Ты давно уже собирался нас с ним познакомить, да?

\- Ага, - мрачно пробормотал Ибо. - Он прямо умолял. Говорил, жизни своей не представляет без шила в жопе.

Джексон, конечно же, яда в его голосе не заметил.

\- Правда? Ты представляешь: ему понравилась Pretty Please!!!

На этом Ван Ибо полностью проснулся. Да неужели?..

\- Ты уверен?..

\- Ну да, он сказал, что готов слушать её вечно…

Ван Ибо задумался.

\- А он при этом не добавил “при условии, что ты перестанешь орать её под моими окнами?”

Джексон тоже задумался.

\- Да, кажется, что-то такое он добавил… Слушай, посоветуй какой-нибудь крутой зоомагазин, а?

\- Google.

\- А он точно крутой?..

Ван Ибо завершил звонок и мгновенно вырубился. Наутро он обнаружил пару пропущенных от Джексона и вознёс молитву своему недосыпу, сберёгшему ему остатки разума. Весь день он нервно вздрагивал от любых звуков своего телефона и смог расслабиться только к вечеру. Тут-то его и накрыло снова.

В отличие от Джексона Чжу Цзаньцзинь имел кое-какие представления о манерах и звонил в такое время, когда приличные девушки ложатся в постель, - в 9 вечера (потому что в 11 они должны быть дома). В этот раз он позвонил, как понял Ибо по бежевому кафелю, из ванной. Цзаньцзинь ещё проверил, надёжно ли заперта дверь, и наконец обратил свой полный возмущения взор на Ван Ибо.

\- Ты срочно должен что-нибудь предпринять! Сегодня мне его пришлось впустить в квартиру, иначе соседи грозились вызвать полицию! Бери ответственность!

Щас, подумал Ибо. За дверью ванной раздался нехороший грохот, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь стиснул зубы.

\- Что ты с меня хочешь? - лениво спросил Ван Ибо. - Не знаешь, как его выгнать? Кинь мячик в окно, как он выпрыгнет его ловить, запирай дверь, баррикадируйся и больше не впускай...

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не поможет и он влезет обратно через окно!!! - не выкупил сарказма Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Когда он уже уедет в свой Сеул?..

“Я-то блядь откуда знаю?..” - подумал Ван Ибо.

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я ему билет купил?!.. Не вопрос - только скинь мне деньги на карту. Я вам обоим готов билеты в один конец купить хоть в Антарктиду! Лишь бы там не было интернета, и вы оба оставили меня в покое!

\- В покое?! Это ты меня в это втравил!

\- Я что ли вызывающе светил перед ним ямочками?! - ушёл в глухой виктимблейминг Ван Ибо. - Втравил… Кстати, вот! Натрави на него своих церберов.

Это была ещё одна отчаянная попытка в сарказм: плюшевые игрушки Цзаньцзиня, которых он держал в качестве собак, не вязались со словом “натравить” от слова “совсем”. Вот только, кажется, Чжу Цзаньцзинь об этом не знал.

\- Да какой там… - вздохнул он. - Собаки в нём души не чают…

\- Почувствовали родственничка… - мрачно резюмировал Ван Ибо.

\- Он принёс какой-то мега-дорогой корм! - тут Цзаньцзинь даже оживился. - И удобрения.

\- Удобрения?..

\- Так что монстера тоже теперь на его стороне...

Ван Ибо помолчал.

\- Ты знаешь, - наконец сказал он. - Мне кажется, твои проблемы не в Ван Цзяэре.

И он завершил звонок. А ночью Джексон рассказал ему свою версию событий.

\- Всё прямо как в романтических фильмах! - заверял он посапывающего Ибо. - Сегодня он пригласил меня домой, познакомил с Тини, Ули, Бигмаком и фикусом!

\- Каким фикусом? Это монстера… - сквозь сон пробормотал Ван Ибо.

\- Как-как? Подожди, я запишу…

Ван Ибо не знал, что там записал Джексон. Сам он уже видел сон, где он играл в заветную игрушку: составлял розовые кубики с лицом Чжу Цзаньцзиня и голубые с лицом Джексона по три в ряд, и они исчезали… а потом на их место падали новые!!!.. Ван Ибо проснулся в холодном поту и дурном настроении.

И, конечно же, в 9 вечера Чжу Цзаньцзинь позаботился, чтоб дурное настроение его и не покидало!..

\- Сегодня Ван Цзяэр пытался помочь мне с уборкой, - замогильным голосом сказал Цзаньцзинь. - Я думал, я его придушу…

\- Что же тебя остановило? Человечество было бы тебе благодарно за твой подвиг.

\- Он мне стол сломал!

\- Ножку отгрыз?

\- Он на него сел!

Ван Ибо легко представил себе это в красках.

\- А зачем ты ему разрешил садиться на твой стол?

\- Ты думаешь, он спрашивал моего разрешения?!.. И это лишь малая часть нанесённого мне ущерба. Надеюсь, у тебя есть сбережения: ты мне теперь должен на ремонт!

Черепной коробки, ага, подумал Ван Ибо, но сказать вслух не успел, потому что Чжу Цзаньцзинь как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

\- Но готовит он лучше, чем я, это я признаю.

\- Да ты на кухне ходячая катастрофа! - не выдержал Ван Ибо. - Кто угодно готовит лучше, чем ты!

\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал яйца по-бенедиктински? - предсказуемо проигнорировал оскорбление Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

\- Блядь, всё! - взвыл Ван Ибо и завершил звонок, а когда спустя шесть часов позвонил Джексон, сходу заорал ему: - ДА! ЕМУ ПОНРАВИЛИСЬ ТВОИ ЯЙЦА!!!111

\- Нет, до этого ещё не дошло! - отмахнулся было Джексон, но потом нахмурился. - А что, ему нравятся дикпики?.. Тогда я прямо сейчас могу…

Ван Ибо мысленно поклялся при встрече Джексона кастрировать, чтоб напрочь отбить у него желание даже думать о дикпиках.

\- Говори, что хотел, и иди спать, - кое-как сумел не заорать Ибо.

\- Я хотел? А, да! Ты представляешь, он умеет в шпагат!!!

\- Что он умеет в шпагат?..

\- Он всё умеет в шпагат! Садиться, ложиться, вставать и даже прыгать!

\- Какой молодец, - ядовито сказал Ван Ибо. - Передай ему добрый совет: пусть в следующий раз прыгая в шпагат, он выбьет тебе зубы.

\- Ой, это он уже чуть было не сделал! Но промазал.

Ван Ибо сочувственно вздохнул: в жизни каждого Акелы случался роковой промах...  
К концу недели он попросил менеджера не ставить ему в расписание вечерних съёмок, потому что если бы он разбил свой телефон на публике, это могло бы неблагоприятно сказаться на карьере.

“Голубки” же продолжали его терроризировать, и по ним можно было часы сверять.

\- Ну, что ему от меня надо?.. - ныл в 9 вечера Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - У нас же с ним нет ничего общего!..

\- Да мы с ним просто соулмейты! - восторженно орал Джексон в 3 часа ночи. - У нас столько общего!

\- Общее у вас есть, но только одно, - ответил обоим Ван Ибо. - Вы оба меня задрали!

У сложившейся ситуации он видел лишь два выхода: либо Джексон завалит Чжу Цзаньцзиня, либо Чжу Цзаньцзинь убьёт Джексона (и его оправдают - Ван Ибо ему лично наймёт адвоката!), но когда-то это наконец должно было закончиться?..

Спустя неделю звонков по расписанию Джексон внезапно позвонил днём - аккурат посреди съёмок Ван Ибо. Тот мысленно чертыхнулся, но обещал себе хотя бы постараться держать себя в руках.

Джексон шёл по улице, поэтому изображение на экране дёргалось. Пару раз в кадр попали две плюшёвые жопки, раза три - злое лицо Чжу Цзаньцзиня.

\- Мы выгуливаем собак! - с жизнерадостным идиотизмом сообщил Джексон.

\- Вижу. А почему ты не на поводке?

\- Он с него сорвался… - раздался из-за кадра мрачный голос Чжу Цзаньцзиня, а Джексон без предупреждения рванул его на себя и впихнул в лицо телефон:

\- Скажи “привет” Ван Ибо!

\- Привет, Ван Ибо… - послушно сказал Чжу Цзаньцзинь, и в голосе его была усталость и безнадёга.

\- Ой, подождите! - спохватился Джексон. - Сейчас я нас объединю, и мы всё это застримим! Круто?

Ван Ибо сомневался, что Джексон справится с такой непосильной задачей, но рисковать не мог. Прежде, чем его палец мазнул по красной сенсорной кнопке, он всё же успел услышать полный боли и отчаяния вопль:

\- Всё, хватит с меня! Я больше НЕ МОГУ! Отвали от меня и от моих собак! Сгинь из моей жи…

Съёмочная команда начала с любопытством оглядываться на крик, но Ван Ибо уже невозмутимо убрал телефон. 

На чудо он, правда, не рассчитывал и очередному звонку Чжу Цзаньцзиня на следующий день не удивился.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь выглядел расстроенным.

\- Ван Цзяэр сегодня не пришёл… - вздохнул он.

\- И что, ты празднуешь? Где конфетти и хлопушки?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь, как всегда, пропустил сарказм мимо ушей.

\- Монстера чахнет… собаки грустят… даже Бигмак не ест ничего, исхудал...

С этими словами Цзаньцзинь пихнул летягу в экран.

\- Ох ёб твою мать! - от неожиданности вскрикнул Ван Ибо. - Убери от меня этот ужас!

Чжу Цзаньцзинь убрал от экрана летягу, и там снова осталась лишь его постная физиономия.

\- И этот ужас тоже от меня убери!..

\- Да и у меня самого настроение ни к чёрту… - признался Чжу Цзаньцзинь, как обычно игнорируя подъёбки в свой адрес.

\- Не представляешь, как я рад это слышать! Хоть не у меня одного настроение испорчено…

И прежде, чем Чжу Цзаньцзинь промямлил наитупейшее “Может, я его чем-то обидел?..”, пользователь “Ван Ибо” завершил звонок. А ровно в три часа ночи позвонил Джексон. 

\- Сам пойдёшь на хуй, или направление указать?.. - сквозь сон пробормотал Ван Ибо.

\- Пойду… - послушно сказал Джексон, и Ван Ибо приоткрыл один глаз. На него смотрели бесконечно грустные щенячьи глаза. - Знаешь, мне кажется, я ему не нравлюсь…

\- То есть тебе это только сегодня показалось?

Джексон вздохнул. 

\- Я, наверное, в Сеул вернусь…

\- Какой Сеул? - засыпая обратно, переспросил Ван Ибо. - У вас же два билета в один конец в Антарктиду...

\- Куда?..

\- Может, хоть там вы наконец поговорите друг с другом, а не со мной… и ртами, а не жопой, дебилов куски…

\- Чем?..

Но с экрана на Джексона смотрел лишь расплющенный нос, и раздавался храп.

А ещё через день телефон Ван Ибо замолчал.

В 9 вечера его посетило смутное чувство тревоги. В 9.10 он прогнал от себя мысль о том, что, возможно, бездыханное тело Джексона уже валяется в какой-нибудь пекинской канаве. 

А ровно в три часа ночи Ван Ибо проснулся, будто его стукнули по голове. Он не сразу понял, в чём дело. Было тихо, телефон молчал, но что-то было не так. Что-то было неправильно… 

Джексон!.. Джексон ему тоже не позвонил…

Вообще-то Ван Ибо полагалось обрадоваться, но мысль о том, что ему придётся опознавать труп Джексона в морге, не давала ему уснуть. Поворочавшись немного, Ван Ибо взял телефон, открыл Скайп и набрал Джексона.

Первым, что Ван Ибо услышал, когда на звонок ответили, был полный чувств крик Джексона “О господи, да!”. А первым, что Ван Ибо увидел, было лицо Джексона, с размаху влетевшее в экран телефона. Через мгновение, правда, лицо Джексона отлетело обратно, но только, чтобы секундой позже вновь впечататься в экран. Потом полёт повторился снова. И ещё раз.

Всех дедуктивных способностей Ван Ибо не хватило, чтобы сходу понять, что происходит.

\- По-дож-ди… - сбивчиво выдохнул Джексон, и лицо его наконец перестало таранить экран. 

\- Нет уж, ждать я точно не собираюсь! - огрызнулся Ван Ибо.

\- А, это я не тебе…

И тут Ван Ибо всё понял. Джексон стоял в коленно-локтевой позе, а сзади него Ван Ибо увидел костлявый обнажённый торс, который к своему сожалению слишком хорошо запомнил по общим гримёркам. 

\- Почему Ван Ибо звонит тебе в три часа ночи? - сурово и с явными нотками ревности в голосе спросил знакомый до зубовного скрежета голос.

\- Не знаю… - покачал головой Джексон и, тяжело дыша, облизнулся. - Может, случилось что?

Ван Ибо был готов убивать. В который уже раз сдержав порыв разбить телефон, он просто заорал:

\- ДА, СЛУЧИЛОСЬ!!! Я ВАС ОБОИХ НЕНАВИЖУ! Пидарасы…

И на этом пользователь “Ван Ибо” завершил звонок, отшвырнул телефон и натянул одеяло по подбородок. Он беспомощно ворочался, а душа его медленно наполнялась горечью и страшной обидой: ведь теперь недавние посиделки могли запомниться всем не как “вечеринка, которую испортил Ван Ибо”, а как “вечеринка, на которой Цзань Цзань завёл себе третью собаку”! Это было подло и несправедливо…

Ван Ибо снова отдёрнул одеяло, схватил телефон, открыл Скайп, заблокировал оба номера, хлопнул телефоном по тумбочке и зарылся обратно с головой.


End file.
